Talons In Vale
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: (Part Of RWBY Month) After redeeming themselves and making the ultimate sacrifice Gabriel Reyes A.K.A Reaper, Amélie Lacroix A.K.A Widowmaker and Sombra are sent to the world of Remnant. Only problem is they're teenagers! Written by Ashe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ashe here with the fourth story for RWBY Month can I get a whoo! Anyway the final results of the poll state that I make Gabriel Reyes a teen instead of an Adult so I'll be sticking with that, now without further ado on with the story! EXCALIBUR!**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 **White.**

 **That is all that could be seen on this plane of existence up, down, left and right nothing but the color white and no one in sight.**

 **Well, almost no one.**

"Ugh, mi cabeza lo que pasó." Sombra said as she struggled to stand, holding her head as she did so.

Taking in her surroundings, the ex-Talon agent tried to remember how she came to be here. Coming up blank she decided to check her inventory noting the fact that she was fully stocked up on ammo and her translocator was fully charged.

'Machine Pistol seem to be in good shape. No damage to it at all which is somehow disturbing….Why the hell is that disturbing!' Sombra thought running her nails through her hair in frustration.

The hacker sighed. "Might as well see if anyone's here" She said as she started to walk only for a black blur to speed by her.

'What the hell?!' The hacker thought as the same blur to slamming into her knocking the wind out of her.

Sombra fell to her knees clutching her stomach, before she was knocked flat onto her back. She was then lifted off the ground and carried somewhere before being unceremoniously dropped to the ground, looking up she was greeted by the sight of a man in a skull mask and a woman with blue skin.

She knew these people, the man was called…Reaper..no his real name was.

"Gabe? Amelie?" She said as the woman helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you that, I assume a black blur brought you here?" Amelie asked getting a nod from her companion.

"Yeah, you manage to see exactly what that was with those 'eyes' of yours?" Sombra said smirking as Gabe gave a chuckle while Amelie rolled her eyes at Sombras nickname for her visor.

"Firstly they aren't eyes and to answer your question no we didn't see it."

"Well can you at least tell me what we were doing before we ended up here, well wherever here is." Sombra said gesturing to the white space the three were occupying.

Gabe and Ame shared a look.

"You…don't remember?" Gabe asked confusion in his voice as he walked over to the hacker examining her for injuries. "Any wounds you had seem to have disappeared and you remember us so there's no brain damage from that hit you took."

Sombra backed up a little. "Whoa there Gabe a little close aren't you?" Sombra said nervously. Though she was hiding it she was completely confused, brain damage? Why the hell would she have brain damage and what hit?

"Sombra, what's the last thing you remember?" Amelie asked surprising even herself as she showed actual concern.

Getting over her shock the shadow of Talon tried to answer her teammates question. "What I remember?"

She suddenly clutched her head in pain as fuzzy images flooded her head. One was of the three of them betraying Talon the image changed to her arguing with Winston, Tracer and before switching to three women in suits with their face fuzzed out defending her. Sombra cried out in pain as more images assaulted her mind bringing her to her knees clutching her head. Reaper and Widowmaker rushed to her side as Sombras eyes rolled in the back of her head as the girl started to spasm as drool began to run from her mouth.

"Gabriel what's happening to her!" Amelie yelled as she tried and failed to calm her teammate.

'That's a good question.' Reaper thought as he surveyed Sombras body. She didn't remember what they had done to get here, hell it looked like she had barley remembered them! The question was why? Despite her playfulness and somewhat arrogant attitude Sombra had a near photographic memory thanks to her cybernetics. It was how they had won so many battles, he wasn't afraid to admit that without those enhancements of hers he'd be dead three times over.

Well more dead than he was already.

'Wait a minute.' The man in black thought as his mind lingered on his last thoughts. 'Cybernetics…Oh shit!'

"Widowmaker turn her over!" Gabriel said startling the blue skinned girl.

"Gabriel what're you-?"

"Do it! If you don't we'll lose her!" He yelled prompting his partner into action.

Following his instructions Amelie turned the still unconscious girl over, Gabe then removed her coat along revealing the high tech body suit she wore as well as something that made take in a sharp intake of air and Amelie to gasp. Sombras cybernetics connecting to her head were offline no longer glowing pink but the main problem were the ones connected to her spine, the one at the base of her spine was out of place causing the other to spark and flash. This was bad, the cybernetics were directly linked to her nervous system if they didn't put them back in place it could kill her…then again the shock of having one forced back into place could kill her to.

Screw it.

Gabe placed both hands on the object before looking up at Widowmaker. "Try and brace her."

Amelie gave a nod as she leaned to Sombras ear. "Listen to me Cherie I don't know if you can fully understand what I'm saying but we need you to be calm down. Gabe's going to fix you but we need you to be still."

Surprisingly the hacker seemed to listen to her as she stopped screaming and instead clutched Amelies suit. The girl in question gave a nod to Reaper who nodded and counted down.

"1."

Sombra tightened her grip.

"2."

Widowmaker griped Sombras arms holding her in place.

"3!" Gabe yelled putting all his force on the implant forcing back into place causing Sombra to gasp before she fell into unconsciousness.

"That looked like it hurt."

Reaper and Widowmaker both turned their heads to the one who spoke, it was a girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing what looked like a Blackwatch uniform. Reaper narrowed his eyes behind his mask, the girl wore his uniform his exact uniform down to the last detail minus the symbol and shells. Yet he didn't recognize her.

"Who are you?" He growled slowly reaching for his shotguns.

"Whoa there Hoss! No need to be hasty." The girl said disappearing in a black blur reappearing behind him with not only both of his shotguns but Widowmakers sniper machine gun in her hands. "Let's have a little chat."

Reaper and Widowmaker both looked at her in shock. Not even Tracer moved that fast! The two of them looked at each other before looking at the still unconscious Sombra, nodding to each other they both turned to the girl.

"Okay…lets talk."

The girl smiled. "Great!" She said throwing the weapons at their feet before turning around.

'Hope Jack doesn't mind me copying his style.' She thought as she clapped his hands and on cue a holo projection of an entire world appears in front of them.

"Remnant, a world with endless mysteries and wonder populated by humans and the animal like people called faunus."

"What does that have to do with us?" Amelie asked only to grunt in pain as the girl tossed a water bottle at her head.

"Getting there." She said as her face gained a grim expression.

"This world holds many wonders yet even a world such as this has its own set of darkness." Dark figures began to take form behind the model of Remnant, resembling wolves, raven, bears, snakes and even scorpions. And behind them stood four figures three girls and one boy.

"The Grimm, soulless monsters of pure darkness and instinct. They exsist only to destroy everything, they populate most of Remnant."

She then turned to them. "That my ex-Talon operatives is where you come in."

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked still being cautious of the girl.

"I mean I'm giving you a chance to go there."

Both vigilantes' eyes widened.

"Y-you mean?"

The girl nodded. "Yep I'm giving you a chance to live again and before you say anything else I wasn't asking for your opinion on the matter." As she said this a portal opened up beneath them and began to rapidly suck them in.

The girl smiled and gave a wave as she watched the trio disappear. A blue skinned woman then walked up behind draping her arms around her neck from behind.

"Hm? Oh, hey Lapis! Finally woke up eh."

The girl, Lapis, nodded while giving her a peck on the cheek. "Mmhm, what were you doing Ashe? I thought I heard voices."

Ashe gave a mischievous grin. "Oh just 'helping' a few people."

 **(Remnant.)**

Sombra woke up with a splitting headache. 'Ugh I feel like a just got out of a drinking contest with Jessie.'

She looked around the room spotting a Gabe and Amelie standing in front of a mirror. Gabe had his hood down and his mask in his hand while Amelie was just staring straight ahead."

"Uh, guys? Everything ok?" She said her eyes widening at how her voice sounded like it was seventeen years younger.

Her companions turned to her and what she saw shocked her to the core. What she saw was a young Gabriel Reyes minus the goatee, scars still present on his face and a now normal skinned Amelie . Both of them were crying. It was Amelie who answered her first.

"Everything is more than ok Sombra."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it's late and I'm tired, so have a good night everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lapis: Ashe, come on you've kept them waiting long enough.**

 **Ashe: I'm starting to have second thoughts Lapis.**

 **Lapis: We've gone through this Ashe**

 **Ashe: Okay, okay… so I know I've been gone for a while, three months to be exact, and have only just started to climb out from this little pit of depression I've dug for myself but like my girlfriends said, I can't let one person ruin my happiness so here I am….hope you enjoy the story. Oh and we all updated our images on the profile page go check it out!**

 **Lapis: Special thanks to Sai-Shou!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Authors Return, Talon Gets Its Claws Bloody**

"What the hell is this?!"

"Who are you?"

"Damn, thought I had more time."

"Both of you get the fuck out of my house!"

"Lets not be hasty Ashe, remember the good times we-"

"LEAVE!"

"Do I know you?"

Ashe woke up with a start sweat dripping from her body as she panted heavily. She'd been having the same dream ever since she saw Sama-that woman again, her eyes had developed bags and she had been neglecting missions and training. Hell, for the last three months she had gone into a depression all because of one woman.

'The bitch didn't even recognize me.' Ashe thought as she climbed out of bed and morphed on her clothes. 'Guess I'm not over what happened a year ago after all.'

The girl opened the door to her room expecting to be met with the sight of a stairway only to yelp in surprise when she started falling, righting herself in the air Ashe managed to right herself in the air before she landed on the ground. The blonde summoned her hammer and got a look at her surroundings only for her eyes to widen in surprise.

"What the hell?"

She was in Vale…or at least she thought she was in Vale.

Everything was falling apart around, building were crumbling, people were getting sucked up into the sky and the planet wouldn't stop shaking. Acting quickly Ashe pulled out a notepad and used her speed to write down 'Ashes body suddenly became as heavy as a fifty ft. elephant' causing the ground beneath her to crack as her weight increased.

'What the hell is happening!?' Ashe thought as she looked up into the sky to see what was sucking the planet up.

Her eyes widened as she stared into the eyes of a large celestial like dragon. She knew this creature, every author has one, he or she would each create or summon a creature to do the things that they can't…destroy the worlds they create.

The creature she chose?

One Aurelion Sol.

"Aurelion?! What the hell are you doing?!" Ashe yelled, her words ignored by the dragon as he continued to eat the world.

"He's doing his job." A voice said as the world turned gray and everything stopped moving.

Ashe turned to the source of the voice only for her eyes to widen as a fist impacted her face. The girl fell onto her back her weight causing her to sink into the ground, groaning the blonde took out her notepad and erased what was on it before jumping out the hole to see her attacker. To her surprise this was also someone she recognized.

"Hey Ashe." Said one Lapis Lazuli as she watched her partner land on the ground.

"Lapis what'd you hit me for?! Why is Aurelion here?! Where is her?!" Ashe said firing off questions as her girlfriend raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you think Aurelion is here Ashe? I did say he was doing his job." Lapis asked causing Ashe to stiffen.

Aurelion was doing his job? Then that would mean…oh god.

"This…this world, I created it didn't I?" Ashe said fear in her voice as Lapis nodded.

"Yup, you've effectively abandoned the worlds you've created Ashe." Lapis explained motioning to the world around them and causing Ashes eyes to go wide.

"What! How, I haven't been gone that long-Urk!" Ashe stopped talking when Lapis suddenly appeared in her face.

"You have been gone for _three. Months_." Lapis said stressing the words. "I think that counts as abandoning your stories/worlds and all for what? A singular person?"

Ashe eyes became shadowed. "It's not like she's some random girl…"

"I know…Ben told me all about her." Lapis said causing Ashes eyes to go wide.

"He what!? Son of a-he promised not to tell anyone but Kate and Jack!"

"Don't you dare blame him for anything!" Lapis yelled causing Ashe to take a step back. "I'm the one who pressured him into telling me about her."

"But why would you-?"

'Maybe because my girlfriend has been in a depression and avoiding me for three months!" Lapis snapped causing Ashes eyes to soften.

"Lapis…"

"Three months, that's how long I've had to watch you suffer all while you refused even acknowledge me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts, especially with my history?" Lapis said hugging herself as the blonde looked.

"…I'm…sorry Lapis, its just-seeing her again—and the fact that she didn't even recognize me…it just brought back bad memories…" Ashe said her eyes not meeting Lapis's.

She then felt said girl suddenly hug her.

"Listen to me..I know what she did to you and I get it, people can be terrible at times." The blue skinned woman said earning a scoff from her partner. "But people are wonderful too. People are the cherries on top of an already delicious sundae. They're bonus. But the person you should be relying on most in this life isn't me or Kate or Jack, not even your own brother…it's you."

That got Ashe to widen

"I say that simply because no one knows you as well as you know yourself. No one can read your mind, no one knows your greatest fears, no one can hear all the little voices inside your head, and for that reason, no one can be a better friend to you, than you." Lapis said holding Ashe tightly as she began to cry into her arms.

"It's important to talk to yourself, love yourself, be your own friend, be on the same page as yourself. Have your own back."

The world turned a normal color as Aurelion went wide eyed before beginning to cough wildly. He then began to spit up everything he had eaten thus far, time seemed to rewind as buildings began to repair themselves and people began to land on the ground before seemingly walking backwards

"Because I promise you, no matter how popular you are, no matter how many friends you have, at some point in your life, you'll find yourself alone in a room, feeling super lonely. It's in your best interest to be friends with the only person in that room." Lapis finished as she and Ashe started to disappear from view.

* * *

Sombra woke up from her dream with a slight groan. 'That was weird why would I dream about that girl?'

Shrugging the thought off the woman stretched before getting out of bed, yawning she went to her closet and pulled out a work uniform with a black apron that had the words 'Talons Dust Shop' on it. It had been three years since they had arrived on Remnant, the trio having growing accustomed to the peoples ways hear as well as the new abilities they had acquired. While Gabes Semblance was relatively the same as the abilities he had on earth Sombra and Amelie had gotten upgrades to theirs.

Amelie was now a spider Faunus able to sprout eight spider legs from her back where her tattoos were located as well as spit out webbing, she could also turn her skin back to its blue color allowing her to become emotionless and therefore invisible to Grimm. Sombra, like Gabe, had kept her abilities except they had been upgraded, now she could be cloaked for as long as she had aura and could hack two people without using her EMP. Sombra walked down the steps into the shop to reveal Gabe and Amelie attending to customers their weapons on their sides.

'Old habits die hard I guess.' Sombra thought as she patted the pocket of her apron which held her SMG.

They had opened the shop as an attempt to start anew, but like she said old habits die hard and eventually they had become part time storeowners as well as mercenaries. They had racked up quite the reputation of she said so herself.

"Look who's awake." Amelie said as she put down a box of supplies.

"Mornin' Widow." Sombra said as she went to help her partner with the boxes. "I see Gabe hasn't gotten his coffee today huh?"

Amelie sighed as they both looked over to Reyes who was arguing with a customer.

"I told you we don't accept that kind of payment here!" Said man yelled as the customer glared back at him.

"Oh come on it worked in Vacuo!" The customer, a monkey Faunus with blonde hair, complained his tail swishing about.

"Look monkey boy." Gabe said grabbing him by his shirt. "This isn't Vacuo, now either pay up with the currency used here or get the hell out of my shop you're holding up the line."

There were shouts of agreement as Sombra laughed while Amelie sighed. "No, no he has not."

The spider girl walked over to Gabe and the boy pulling them apart, glaring at Gabe she turned to the boy and was about to reprimand the both of them when the doors of the shop burst open as eight White Fang soldiers rushed in. They quickly subdued the shoppers being rough with the humans yet allowing the Faunus in the store to go free, the leader approached the register and pointed a gun at Amelie and Gabes fac. Both of them showed no emotion on their faces having been in this situation more times than they can count, although they're usually the one holding the gun, sirens could be heard outside the shop as the police arrived.

"None of you move, if I see even one of you humans attempt to run I'll blow your brains out!" The man, a fox Faunus, yelled causing his hostages to flinch in fear. "However you can leave." He said talking to Amelie.

"What?"

"You're a Faunus, I can smell it on you." The man said tapping his nose. "I don't want to harm any of my brethren so you're free to go."

He had expected a sigh of relief and a thank you, what he got was a chuckle and the shake f a head. "I'm afraid it's too late for that."

The Faunus raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"You're already dead"

"Hola, Puto."

That was the last thing the Man heard before arms wrapped themselves around his neck and twisted to the right, a loud snap was heard as Sombra killed the WF grunt before throwing him towards two others. The two gave a shout of surprise as their leaders body sent them to the ground, before they could even attempt to get up two shots rang out as Amelie put two sniper rounds in their heads. The five that were left roared in rage as they charged the now blue skinned woman only for two of them to get gunned down by Sombra who then proceeded to hack the three that were left cutting them off from their aura and semblance. Amelie then smirked as she spat out multiple webbing at the WF grunts feet rendering them immobile as Gabriel leaped over her skull mask on his face.

"Death come for all, **DIE! Die! Die!** " He yelled using Death Blossom to kill the three as the hostages looked on in fear and awe.

"Death comes for us all? Really Gabriel." As she summoned a spider leg to impale a WF member who had survived Sombras assault.

"Shut up Widowmaker."

"You really need you coffee huh Gabe."

"I believe I can help with that." A voice said as the three of them turned around to see a white haired man with a cane sipping said beverage with a Blonde haired woman next to him. "Though you'll have to do something in return."

* * *

 **Lapis** : **There that wasn't hard was it.**

 **Ashe** **: No, in factit was kinda...fun**

 **Lapis: We once again give a special thanks to Sai-Shou for helping with Ashes depression.**

 **Ashe: And I hope you guys continue to follow us as I climb out of my depression and I try to update mor.**


End file.
